


Chocolate Kisses

by certifries



Series: Persona Kiss Series [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifries/pseuds/certifries
Summary: Ryuji has committed the worst crime of eating the last piece of chocolate. Now he has to make it up to Yuuki, if Akira will let him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Kiss Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> written for the tumblr kiss prompt list:
> 
> One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
> 
> A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

Sometimes days are tougher than others, memories of the past resurfacing and knocking you flat on your ass. Sometimes however, you're just pouting because your boyfriend ate the last piece of chocolate. Your favourite chocolate nonetheless. 

"I'm not pouting." Yuuki insists but there's only little attempt to actually hide the pout. "I'm not." He's definitely pouting and Ryuji is at a loss. 

What is he supposed to do with this? He's hopeless. After all these years they've become masters at caring for eachother, reading the smallest tells and knowing what triggers to avoid. They know what to do when things hit rock bottom.

Eating the last piece of chocolate isn't exactly rock bottom though and yet Ryuji wrecks his brain. Maybe it's something he hadn't considered? After all Yuuki's parents didn't care enough to save any last pieces for him. 

Another small smile interrupts the pout in Yuuki's lips at Ryuji's helpless expression. A sure sign that tells him that everything is okay, he's not mad, he's just bummed about it. Rightfully so, if you were to ask Yuuki. 

An annoyed sigh escapes Ryuji before he moves closer to Yuuki, cupping the other's face in his hands before leaning down and kissing him. 

"I hate it when you pout at me like that", he explains, followed promptly by another swift kiss. 

"Maybe I just want you to kiss me", Yuuki replies teasingly. A grin has replaced the previous pout. 

"Could've just said so." Hands move downwards to cling to Yuuki's soft hips, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Kisses linger for longer, deepening, soft noises filling the room. Eventually they have lost track of time completely, staring at eachother with eyes that tell more than a thousand words. 

It's just the two of them for now and Yuuki takes the chance to guide his boyfriend towards the bedroom. With quick movement he gently pushes Ryuji down on the bed when his knees hit the frame. Time to show how sorry he really is about the chocolate. 

With a grin Yuuki climbs on top of the other, straddling his hips to which Ryuji makes the most delicious noise, before he continues where they left off in the living room. 

Just as Ryuji wants to ask if they want to take things further, he can hear the apartment door unlock and Akira calling out to them. Ugh, what terrible timing. He almost whines at the interruption but he's missed Akira so much all day. This isn't so bad, considering he'll have both boyfriends to kiss. 

Yuuki gets up and leaves behind a flustered Ryuji who groans in disappointment at the loss of contact. He can hear voices coming from the rest of the apartment. Akira's laugh is especially dominant in the otherwise silent space. Yuuki must've told him something funny. Or maybe he's caught the other up on what's happening? There is the sound of rustling of a coat put up and shoes discarded. Eventually they both return to the bedroom. Yuuki is pouting again. 

"Can you believe he laughed at me? At my loss? Terrible, I want a divorce", Yuuki complains before flopping back down on Ryuji. The atmosphere is a lot more relaxed now, softer, not as charged with.. something, as it was before. 

Ryuji slots his arm around Yuuki and holds him close, a big smile on his face. "We'd have to get married for that first." 

"How romantic. Is that your way of proposing to us?" Akira teases as he, too, joins the others in bed, taking Ryuji's other side and hiding his face against the other's shoulder. 

"Damnit, you know I'd marry both of you if I could." Ryuji's flavour of romance is so endearing and almost never possible without throwing in a few curses. It's something both of his boyfriends have come to appreciate a long time ago. Something that makes Ryuji so uniquely himself. 

"You're so cute", Yuuki voices inevitably and a rosy pink spreads on Ryuji's cheeks. 

"Adorable, even", Akira adds and makes Ryuji blush even worse. 

"You're terrible. I love you", Ryuji grumbles but can't help the big grin spreading on his face. His boyfriends can't help but voice their love as well, snuggling closer. 

"Someone should pull up the blanket", Akira eventually mutters but makes no move to do it himself. 

"Mhm", the other two murmur but neither of them moves either. It seems they'll just have to keep eachother warm instead.


End file.
